Let Me Fuck (feat. Toy Ro Bo)
Ro Ro sings about wanting to have sex with Amarion and/or Vajie, along with Toy Ro Bo joining in to supply balance to the song. Lyrics Ro Ro Let me fuck Eat it like we creepin' on the deep end, let me fuck I ride not for seconds, miles and seasons when we fuck There's no other reason to deny it 'cause it's us I always be fuckin' with you, baby, we gon' fuck We gon' get this nut, yeah, 'cause we've never done it Baby, we gon' fuck Get head, let me fuck, 'cause we've never done it Ooh, I got you cummin' every time it's one on one Let me fuck, fuck Let me fuck, fuck [Verse: Ro Ro, Toy Ro Bo, Ro Ro & Toy Ro Bo] Let me fuck like you got dark nights And you came In it like a hero called the Dark Knight Yeah, you let me fuck like we was abstinent This shit wasn't no accident, tamin' it like a pacifist You gon' let me fuck like, like it's Grindr (Yeah), you don't mind it (Yeah) But you bet' not do some fuck shit (Yeah) 'cause I'll show you why I'm that bitch Let me fu-u-uck, 'cause you're 'sposed to be my damn boo I'll be there to grind ya, I'm gon' blind ya [Chorus: Ro Ro, Toy Ro Bo, Ro Ro & Toy Ro Bo] Let me fuck Eat it like we creepin' on the deep end, let me fuck I ride not for seconds, miles and seasons when we fuck There's no other reason to deny it 'cause it's us I always be fuckin' with you, baby, we gon' fuck We gon' get this nut, yeah, 'cause we've never done it Baby, we gon' fuck Get head, let me fuck, 'cause we've never done it Ooh, I got you cummin' every time it's one on one Let me fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck Let me fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck [Bridge: Toy Ro Bo & Ro Ro, Toy Ro Bo] Baby, you know who this is, yeah You know who this is, yeah You know who this is, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah) You know who this is, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah) You gon' know how it feels to fuck (Yeah) Who this is You gon' know how it feels to fuck (Yeah) Who this is [Chorus: Ro Ro, Toy Ro Bo, Ro Ro & Toy Ro Bo] Let me fuck Eat it like we creepin' on the deep end, let me fuck I ride not for seconds, miles and seasons when we fuck There's no other reason to deny it 'cause it's us I always be fuckin' with you, baby, we gon' fuck We gon' get this nut, yeah (We gon' get it, get it) 'Cause we've never done it (We never did it) Baby, we gon' fuck Get head, let me fuck, 'cause we've never done it Yeah, I got you cummin' every time it's one on one Yeah Trivia * On first thought it sounds like Ro Ro and Toy Ro Bo's lyrics are directed at each other, but they're actually singing to their respectively different targets.